A diffusion transfer type camera processor is the subject of a co-pending patent application Ser. No. 086,929 filed Oct. 22, 1979 by Dennis Dodge, Paul Matrvey, Thomas Matigan, and Robert Powers and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
As described below, a number of steps are performed on light sensitive material as the material passes through the camera-processor. It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved gear drive arrangement which carries out these steps, and which is driven by only a single motor, thereby to save manufacturing costs. The gear arrangement actuates means for feeding roll material to an exposure station, cutting the material to produce a sheet of pre-determined size, driving the exposed cut sheet through a second transport means, rewinding a film transport belt, and driving the cut sheet back through the second transport means along with a receptor sheet, wherein both sheets are introduced into the entrance portion of a diffusion transfer processor.